


Like Hell

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cake, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Nasty, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Masamune has a small little reward for Hiiro for his recent successes. It's just that Hiiro knows he shouldn't ever trust Masamune's kindness so easily.





	Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY this was a collection of a bunch of requests surrounding Hiiro sorta rolled up into one. If you don't like this kind of shit, don't read and don't @ me. Also not beta'd as per usual.

"Oh, Hiiro, excellent timing, I got you something," Masamune's voice rings out through the office as he enters, in his hand is a large bag that Hiiro instantly recognises - a bag from his favourite cake shop.

He'd come to Masamune's office with a plan in mind - he was going to request Masamune straight forwardly to stop this, that he's already done enough, to restore Saki completely or, well, he hadn't quite worked out the plan. He just had felt like he wanted to explode at someone, wanted to explode at Masamune; the guilt and thoughts were becoming too much to take sitting alone in the Genm basement with the depressing reflection of the girl he once knew.

Masamune's words however make all his thoughts leave him then, instead he's left with a confused and questioning look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised," Masamune responds back with a little raise of his eyebrow, a little smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "I thought I'd reward you a little, I can tell you've been experiencing stress and I've come to understand this is how you deal with it, yes?"

With that Masamune places the bag down on the coffee table near the sofa to the side of the main desk. He carefully removes the contents, not minding the watchful gaze of Hiiro and soon the contents of the bag is placed neatly on the surface with a knife and fork placed to the side. Masamune starts to beckon Hiiro over with the slightly unnerving smile still on his face and for once reason Hiiro doesn't resist, he goes towards him as silently instructed. He tells himself it's out of curiosity and not the fact he's been slowly adapting to the gestures and orders he's been having to follow.

As he walks over, he starts to get a better look at the cake. It's not that large but still a good size, it's reminiscent of the decoration cakes he tends to get himself. It's round in shape with an expertly piped border on the top in fluffy looking buttercream and within the ring placed on top is a pile of syrup covered strawberries. It looks decadent, overly sweet but exactly in the ways that Hiiro enjoys his cakes to be and he feels his anger slowly dissipate more to give way to thoughts of hunger and ideas about how exactly it'll taste. 

Masamune guides him then, to sit on his knees on a cushion placed next to the coffee table. Masamune takes a seat behind him on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other and hands nearly resting on top of each other on his knee. Hiiro looks back at Masamune then, gives him another confused look and Masamune just chuckles.

"What are you so confused about? Eat until you're content, Taddle Legacy, or well, I'm not one for sweet things like that so it'd be best if you finished it all as to not leave any waste."

"All of it?"

"Come now, you're practically drooling over it, it probably won't be that hard of an ordeal, yes?"

Hiiro continues to look unsure but eventually he nods. He feels like there's a catch, that Masamune being nice like this is definitely meaning he's got something up his sleeve but it's been so long since he felt the urge to go out and buy something like this for himself and he's finding it hard to resist. He tuns back around then, tries to get comfy in the seiza sitting before taking up the knife and fork to the sides. It's comforting in a way, feeling the familiar instruments back in his hands and the way he perfectly cuts a slice into the cake reminds him vaguely that he's perhaps not losing himself as much as he's been feeling lately.

Inside the cake is even more delicious looking, soft, fluffy sponge layers with jam and fruit packed between them. It's simple but he knows how delicious a simple cake like this can be when masterfully baked. He cuts a segment off from the slice he's created and he feels his eyes shut as he takes the first taste of it - it's so sweet but the strawberries lend a tartness to it that works so nicely in balance. The buttercream piped around the edges is so soft and smooth and it tells Hiiro this cake is freshly made and made of nothing but the fineness ingredients - he licks his lips as some of the white cream ends up on his mouth with an appreciate little noise.

Masamune is silent behind him during all this but eventually Hiiro feels the tip of Masamune's shoe bump into his leg.

"Open up your legs more," the CEO commands and Hiiro realises that this is when the penny drops - this is when the somewhat pleasurable comfort he was being allowed probably becomes a nightmare. He knows all this, but he opens his legs up as commanded, slowly he shifts his knees apart in a shy movement, clearly hesitant. He stops when there's a bit of space between his legs but then he feels Masamune's shoe bump into his inner thigh.

"More."

Hiiro spreads his knees out further and feels Masamune's eyes on his body. He feels a warmth across his cheeks, feels himself bite at his lip in embarrassment - he's gotten used to the way Masamune has been treating him but he's still easy to embarrass, still feels shame and guilt over each new game Masamune forces him to play.

"Is the cake not to your liking?" Masamune eventually asks, clearly noticing how he's stopped eating the sugary confection but he quickly gives a shake of the head, picks up from where he was. He cuts himself another chunk from the slice and quickly puts it in his mouth though he doesn't let himself break from the position he's now in. He feels how tight the fabric of his trousers is now spread across his ass, he can feel how the fabric is straining over his thighs and giving a clearer view of his body.

It's silent then, the white noise loud in the office between them. There's the sound of his knife and fork sometimes hitting the cake board but it's almost eerie how silent Masamune is being behind him. He doesn't dare look back however, he already feels a tension in his gut that's making him feel almost a little sick and he wonders if he can even finish the cake he's been given. It's good, no doubt about that, but the comfort he usually gets from indulging in something like this isn't there, not in this room, not with this atmosphere.

The tension finally gets cut by the feel of Masamune's hand against his ass. Almost silently Masamune had moved down from the sofa to behind him, his mouth now breathing gently against his neck as his hand firmly rubs circles into the soft flesh of his ass cheek. Hiiro nearly jumps, or well, he feels his heart beat jump a little but he tries to show nothing outwardly, nothing to let Masamune get entertainment from. His grip on the fork feels tighter however and he knows his body is ten times more tense.

"Is it good?" Masamune whispers into his ear, kisses it afterwards with such a gentle touch it's putting Hiiro more on edge. The hand on his ass is firm but it's almost just a massage, rubbing in almost a 8 shape pattern across the span of his cheeks, like how one would soothe an animal. Hiiro can't deny that it feels good but he knows he shouldn't let himself relax into anything Masamune is offering and the tension on his spread out legs is still straining his body in ways he's trying to ignore.

"It's good," he eventually replies back in a quiet voice and it sounds too pathetic to his own ears, so he tries to clear his throat before continuing, "the strawberries offset the sweetness well."

"Oh, that's good to hear, I didn't exactly know what to go for, but the woman at the counter was so helpful, I'll have to go back in the future," Masamune replies back and his tone is so casual, like they're having a regular conversation between boss and employee. Instead of replying Hiiro just focuses on cutting another slice of cake and he hopes that perhaps today Masamune is just in the mood for a bit of brief touching and that's about it.

That hope is swiftly kicked down as he feels Masamune's other hand come around to this front. The hand runs across his inner thigh, over his crotch and then finds it's target which seems to be Hiiro's belt. The hand on his ass starts to get a little rougher then, starts to grope and squeeze, starts to run fingers down the visible line between his cheeks and caress over his hole in passing with each movement. Experienced fingers start to undo his belt and the sound of a zip resounds through the office and at that Hiiro hunches over the table, puts the knife and fork in his hands down to clench his fists against the surface.

"Taddle Legacy," Masamune speaks loudly into his ear, his hands stopping in their movements, "I didn't say for you to stop eating. Don't let this treat go to waste."

"I-- This is ridiculous, I--"

"Are you sure you want to take that tone with me, Legacy?"

And Hiiro bites at his lip, shuts his eyes and wishes for all of this to be a nightmare. He opens his eyes back up and no, it's reality, and the perfect cake he'd been so craving mocks him and then there's a hard squeeze on his ass to which Hiiro takes as a warning. He picks the knife and fork back up again and forces another chunk of cake into his mouth. The cake feels denser, harder to swallow than before and he wonders if he's just beginning to feel full or it's the tightness in his gut that's making it all much harder.

Seemingly satisfied, Masamune continues on his touches. He starts to peel Hiiro's trousers down, until they're just sitting at his thighs, and soon his underwear meets a similar fate. He's not hard exactly, there's just been a little twitch of interest from the touches and unfortunately from the situation, but he knows the CEO will rectify that easily and soon enough. Hiiro hates it, actually, how easily his body reacts to Masamune now, how easily it reacts to the sexual touches he's given but he knows how touch starved he's been for the past few years and as much as he hates to admit it, Masamune's skilled hands do feel good.

Masamune has taken the time to slowly learn what Hiiro likes and dislikes. He knows Hiiro likes his ears and neck to be played with, has learned what level of tightness and speed he likes his cock jerked off at. He knows that Hiiro's ass is sensitive both outside and inside, knows that Hiiro practically melts when rimmed or screams whenever his prostate is properly played with. It's these small little things that Hiiro never thought someone would learn about that has his mind confused about enjoying them or not - he wonders if just having someone give him attention is what he needs the most but he tries to drown out that last thought by shoving another chunk of cake into his mouth.

The piece of cake however doesn't go down smoothly as that's the moment Masamune chooses to grip his cock tightly between his fingers. He lets out a little choked noise with his mouth muffled with cake and he can't help but wince as he's forced to either choke, swallow or spit it back out. Masamune starts a quick pace then, jerking off his cock in an efficient manner, clearly trying to get him hard than just to tease and Hiiro can't help but gasp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Masamune's hand is good in that the tight grip and friction is perfect but it's also oddly dry and just erring on the side of uncomfortable due to that.

Still though, he's soon sporting an erection and he's cutting another slice out of the cake. His cut isn't as smooth as usual, it's more of a struggle than he's ever experienced and he feels even more embarrassed seeing the messier slice of cake he's now produced. Masamune's hand leaves his cock then, after he's now become basically fully hard and there's a heat up his neck from the shame of kneeling there with his cock out in the office during the broad day light. Anyone could come in, anyone could walk past but there's nothing he can truly do or at least nothing comes to mind to what he can do.

There's a small kiss to his neck then, followed by a little gentle bite and suck just above his collar. Masamune trails kisses up to his ear, brings the hand he'd jerked Hiiro off with up and smooths a couple of strands of hair back.

"I'm going to fuck you, Legacy, but you're going to keep on eating, understood?"

Hiiro feels himself tense again but he nods.

"If you're a good boy and finish everything by the time I'm done, I'll let you come today," Masamune adds and Hiiro feels himself almost whimper a little at that. He wonders though if it's due to the fear of being played around with like this or just at the promise of having Masamune let him come for once during his usual displays of power like this.

There's been a few occurrences now where Masamune has teased him, has played with his body and his mind to only leave him unsatisfied, embarrassed and ashamed of himself. The amount of times he's had to jerk himself off in the cold, nearby cubicle of the toilets has been too many times and each instance has just made him feel even worse for the rest of the day rather than relieved.

His thoughts get interrupted as he feels cold lube hit his ass. He hadn't even noticed Masamune pull away to get it but the cold, vacuous liquid makes a shiver go up his spine and he's feeling both too hot and cold all at once. He wants to undo his tie, he wants to take his blazer off but he doesn't dare let go of the knife and fork now, knowing the task he's been given. He tries to focus on the flavours in his mouth to ignore the sensation of Masamune's fingers spreading the cold lube against his hole, tries to focus on the sweet, soft sponge than the sensation of a finger beginning to enter.

"Ah~ Legacy, your body hardly resists me anymore, shouldn't you be concerned at how shameless you're body is becoming?" Masamune whispers, his voice so loud against his ear, so close that Hiiro can't escape his humiliating words. He feels his cheeks warm even more, knows he can't even argue back as his Masamune's finger slips inside so easily and Hiiro doesn't even react that much to it, so used to the sensation already.

He does react however as Masamune adds in another finger without much stretching and he makes a little pained noise just as he swallows down another piece of cake. He winces a little, let's out a little gasp, and he feels the grip on the fork in his hand get so tight he's almost worried he's going to snap the implement in two.

Masamune tends to enjoy teasing him at this stage for as long as possible, enjoys the preparation just as much as he enjoys fucking and honestly Hiiro wishes he didn't. It's maddeningly sometimes the way Masamune plays with him, usually mixing between soft brushes against his prostate followed by moments of harsh, direct rubbing that tends to get Hiiro screaming. Today however, the CEO just seems more concerned about getting to point a to point b and focuses more on stretching the muscle than getting reactions out of Hiiro.

Not that he's not reacting however, he can't help but let out a couple of small huffs of breath or a little noise of discomfort as Masamune stretches him. He's having to cut himself smaller pieces of cake, worried that he'll choke on anything large due to a sudden shock but he knows he can't keep this up forever. He knows he needs to step up his pace a little or he won't get a 'game clear' that he knows he so very wants deep down. With that in mind, he tries to cut off a larger section of the cake and forces it into his mouth - the time to enjoy this confection is over and now he just has to eat.

"You know what's going to happen after this, Legacy? You won't be able to think of anything but this the next time you enjoy a cake, you'll be reminded of my cock inside you, of my hands on you," Masamune starts to whisper, nips at his ear almost tenderly. "If you ever get your sweet girlfriend back, you'll have to sit there eating the delicious treats she buys you and think about how much of a whore you've been for her sake."

"S-Stop, please, I--"

"If you can talk back, you're not eating quick enough, Legacy," Masamune scolds him then and Hiiro lets out a noise that's perhaps a whimper, perhaps a sob. He can feel his eyes get wet at Masamune's words but he can do nothing but cut out the next slice and feel grateful that he's maybe just a couple more slices to finishing. That soon the ordeal for the day will be over.

Masamune pulls away then, goes around to kneel behind him more properly. Hiiro can feel Masamune's hands at his waist squeeze tightly, feels the older mans own knees push his legs apart even further. He hears the sound of the others belt, then the sound of a zip and then he feels the heat of Masamune's length bump into the flesh of his ass. Masamune doesn't feel fully erect just yet and Hiiro feels proven right as the other starts to grind his cock between his cheeks.

The movements are slow and languid, the hardening cock between his cheeks getting itself coated in the excess lube and Hiiro stays completely still. He knows Masamune would've preferred for him to lean back and match the movements but it's already too much for Hiiro to focus on eating the cake to do much else. There isn't a complaint however, and soon one of the hands on Hiiro's hips moves down to take a hold of his cock, starts to press the tip against his hole teasingly.

"Don't choke," Masamune warns and Hiiro quickly swallows down the cake piece in his mouth that feels so dry all the sudden. He feels his teeth clench, feels his body tense and his eyes shut in anticipation and the moment seems to drag on forever but finally Masamune starts to enter and Hiiro can't help but let out a loud hiss that trails off into a loud gasp.

What makes him gasp is the way Masamune slides so cleanly in. Usually Masamune likes to slowly feed him inch by inch at a pace that makes Hiiro want to pull his hair out but today it seems Masamune is being oddly efficient. He's confused vaguely by it until he realises Masamune's ultimate goal here is to finish before he's finished eating the cake - he wants Hiiro to loose at his games every time and Hiiro knows he'll play dirty to get his way.

With that in mind, it's less of a surprise that Masamune starts up a fast pace right from the get go. It makes eating the cake just all the more harder, the harsh movements of Masamune's hips against his own, the way the angle is making his knees feel weak, is making his hands shake ever so slightly. Masamune knows his body well enough to be brushing against his prostate with each thrust and Hiiro wants to just throw his head forward against the table and shut his eyes. He wants to just accept the pleasure and sensations without much thought to it, wants to just enjoy the comfort and warmth of another person near him, a sensation he's been craving all the more lately from his isolation.

He can't though, and he finishes off another slice of cake with that thought him mind. His hands shake as he messily tries to cut another slice to eat, shakes as he brings a piece to his mouth and he misses his lips and he feels all the more embarrassed at the sensation of getting cream over his lips and face. The cake that had tasted so good to begin with now tastes sickly to him, makes him feel too full as he forces himself to chew at the soft sponge, the jam now feeling like it's stuck to the roof of his mouth. The weight in his stomach feels heavy but he can't tell if it's the growing feeling of wanting to come or it's the cake settling. With the sensation of Masamune's cock too, the feeling of fullness only increases each time the older man bottoms out inside him and he can't help but let out a pained moan each time.

"There's still so much cake left, Legacy, you're disappointing me," Masamune mutters into his ear yet again, but then the mouth is trailing back down to his neck, leaving a few more bites here and there. The words create a small panic within Hiiro but the hands on his hips squeeze tightly again, pulls Hiiro's ass more backwards and the shift in angle forces Hiiro to bend over more awkwardly at the table. It makes slicing into the cake harder and it's frustrating enough that he feels his eyes get even more wet.

He keeps trying though, he's about two slices away from finishing - it's perhaps more doable than expected. He tries to focus on the cake then, tries to remove himself from the sensations of Masamune fucking into him as good as it feels. He knows he could just not play Masamune's game like this but the idea of Masamune letting him come during this is all too enticing and it's a weak reason but he just thinks he can't face the lonely jerking off in the toilet cubicle today, he's really not feeling up to that depressing fate. If he's good, he'll get a reward, Masamune always keeps to his promise, and Hiiro knows he can be good, has always been good and damn it he knows he deserves something, anything, if he can't yet get what he truly wants.

Hiiro is just cutting getting into the second to last slice when his optimism dies. Masamune starts to quicken his pace in a way Hiiro knows to associate with the older man coming soon and he starts to force a large section of the cake down his throat. By doing that however, he starts to choke as it goes down the wrong hole and he starts to panic and cough and he drops the knife and fork down onto the table. Eventually it settles down but he's left with a couple of tears down his cheeks and a feeling of defeat as Masamune fucks into him even harder, feels the hands on his hips squeeze hard enough to leave bruises on top of bruises already there.

Masamune's hips stop then in their growing erratic pace and Hiiro can't help but look over his shoulder in confusion. Masamune is pulling out quickly enough to make Hiiro hiss and is standing up with a grace that someone his age probably shouldn't have. Masamune continues to pump at his cock rough and fast standing to Hiiro's side and he stares up in confusion, Masamune isn't even directing the cock to his face which Hiiro has come to expect.

It all clicks into place however when Masamune finally comes with a little gasp of pleasure and Hiiro watches as Masamune's seed starts to land on the remaining slices of cake. It gets all over the place, as expected from that height, but majority still lands on the slices and it's consistency and texture is not that unlike of the syrup covering the strawberries. It makes a wave of repulsion suddenly hit Hiiro, looking at the results, looking at something he's enjoyed so much in his life defiled so quickly in one, simple move.

He stares at the cake as Masamune starts to to reach for one of the napkins he'd placed by the cake earlier to clean himself up and within moments he's tucked himself back into his trousers and looking just as professional as he'd looked earlier. Masamune looks down at Hiiro once he's done with a smirk and Hiiro can't keep the look of defeat, disgust and utter shame off his face.

"It seems you failed in your task, Legacy, however, perhaps I'll give you a bit of extra time, if you can finish it off within the next 5 minutes I'll let you come still," and Hiiro opens his mouth to complain at that but promptly shuts it. He knows any complaint he has will be ignored and all he can do is stare in the cake in utter disbelief.

On the one hand, he wants to come, on the other he doesn't want to do this at all. It's not like he's not tasted the older man's semen before, it's not like he's not used to the taste by now, but it's more about the principle of the thing. He already has visions in his mind of a happier future being clouded by this day, of sitting down to enjoy a similar cake and all he'll be able to do is remember Masamune's taste, remember the humiliation he's currently feeling. It's not a difficult task in nature, to eat the remainder in five minutes, but for something he could usually do so easily in the past it feels so weighty and larger than he can face.

He takes a deep breath and picks up the knife and fork.

He wants to come badly, and he'll curse himself after, but he wants it and so he cuts into the cake and brings a piece to his mouth. He hesitates briefly, knows he can't really smell anything or see anything beyond strawberries and syrup but just knowing it's there is already so much. He tries to block out Masamune then, at the way he's watching so intensely and grinning in a way that reminds Hiiro he should never trust the CEO's kindness and finally he takes the piece into his mouth and chews, then swallows.

He cuts the next piece but it's harder to chew and he feels wetness at his eyes again as he notices the new saltier taste to the once perfect confection. It's hard to swallow but eventually he shoves it down and he tries to not let himself give into the sensation of wanting to be sick.

"Legacy," Masamune cuts in after Hiiro manages another piece down, "you do realise 5 minutes are already up?"

"P-Please, just a couple more minutes, I swear I'll eat it all, I'll--"

"I already gave you a second chance, Legacy, I was already being too lenient on you," Masamune squats down then, to Hiiro's side and reaches out a hand. Fingers caress at Hiiro's cheek, wipes away some of the wetness under his eye so gently and Hiiro lets go of the knife and fork and lets defeat wash over him. "You gave a good effort, but sometimes effort isn't good enough, Taddle Legacy. Effort doesn't produce results, you'd be best to remember that."

The gentle touch to his cheek leaves then and before Hiiro can even react, Masamune is shoving his face down into the remaining slices of cake. He holds him in place tightly, moves his head to the side to and fro, making sure to make a mess out of Hiiro's face and all the surgeon can do is shut his eyes and feel his body go still in shock.

As Masamune lets him back up, he feels his tears mix with the sticky syrup and buttercream now all over his face and he drops out of his kneel onto his bare ass on the cushion and stares at the wall in front of him.

"Let this be a lesson, Taddle Legacy, that when I order you to do something, I expect it done."

Hiiro barely registers Masamune leaving the office then and it's only until he's finally reaching for a napkin to clean his face does he finally break down into a sob.


End file.
